


Must Be Insane

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Rising, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John must be insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Insane

John knows that his first impression of Rodney McKay should be that he is an annoying, arrogant, uptight jackass with a god complex. He knows that he should want to strangle him until his eyeballs popped out of their sockets, punch him really hard, or just start screaming at him. Because that was what any sane person did.

Any sane person would have slammed their head into a wall or a desk or a stack of books or something equally painful, perhaps a grenade after a conversation with the man. A sane person would twitch at his grading voice and mightier than though attitude.

John must have been insane, cause all he could think when he met Rodney was ‘I’d really like to fuck him.’


End file.
